Yusuke's twin
by secretlovers
Summary: Yusuke has a twin. she's the intrest of many. secrets are revealed and bonds are tested. just what is yusuke's twin's secret. and is it worth staying so at the cost of love. bonds will be tested and will they persevere or will they all perish?
1. michiko

What it's like being Yusuke's Sister

"Michiko (means beautiful and wise) come here I have something important to tell you." Said her mother.

Michiko already knew what her mother wanted to tell her, but she decided to humor her and listen to what she had to say. Ether way she wasn't mad at her mother, she had her reasons. Going down the stairs and into the living room of their comfortable home, she sat on the couch and let her mother, Myuki talk.

"Michiko, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but I'm not your real mother." The woman sobbed. "I'm actually a friend of your mother; she couldn't afford to keep you so she sent you away while she kept you twin brother, Yusuke Urameshi. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. You real mother Atsuko said that you can come back home now." The woman who raised her was crying her eyes out. Michiko didn't like that. This strong independent woman has never cried before and now seeing her do so, the girl felt a painful tug at her heart.

"You will always be my mother. You raised me. Fed me, gave me the clothes on my back, and put up with me for all theses years. Do not cry for you are deserving of the title 'mother'. I already knew about my real family long ago. But I didn't ask about them because I was content with the life I have as your daughter." The raven haired beauty consoled.

Mow you may obviously be wondering what she looks like right? Well she had long cascading raven hair that went to her ankles but was usually up in an elegant ponytail with flowers wrapped around it. She was short only about 5'5". She was very petite. She had a body that woman envied and men prayed to have in their beds. She had dazzling stormy grey- blue eyes. She was elegant, graceful, had an air of wisdom and authority. Many a male has tried for her attentions and never succeeded.

The mother looked up at the child she has been caring for all theses years, with a look of understanding.

"You really do your namesake proud Michiko. Beautiful and wise, two descriptions that match you perfectly as well as others. You always did know more then you let on. You always had an air of knowledge about you, even as a newborn you were different. Thank you for saying those things to me. But I believe you should see your real family. You don't have to replace me but you do need to get to know them. They are you biological family after all." Myuki said shakily.

"Yes mother, I will do as you with and move in with them I will have everything in preparation in no time. Just rest you know you haven't been feeling well lately with you being pregnant. You need to calm down so I don't loose my little brother." She soothed.

Myuki wasn't even going to ask how her daughter knew she was pregnant when she just learned herself. And she was only 4 days along, how could she tell the gender? Oh well, that was just one of the many mysteries that is Michiko.

"What!? What do you mean I have a twin sister?" Yusuke exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. All theses years, his mother has been lying to him. All theses years he felt incomplete and now he knew it was because he and his twin were separated at birth. Well that's it! Once he meets her he made a vow to be the best older brother he could be. Nothing was going to stop him from bonding with her like real siblings should. He was just angry his drunk of a mom kept this a secret for so long, and then expected him to be all sunshine and rainbows. He just learned about an important part of his life and he never knew!

Suddenly he heard a car out in the front yard. Going out to see what and who it was, he saw a BMW with a tight looking motorcycle strapped on top. Out stepped gorgeous girl. He was shocked that this girl could be his long lost sister. He just had to make sure.

"Michiko?" he questioned softly, hesitantly. What surprised him was the sound of the voice that answered him.

It was like honey, flowing smoothly, gently. Not too thick where you didn't want to listen to her anymore and not too soft where you couldn't hear her no matter how much attention you gave her.

No. this voice was perfect, a wise, motherly, tender voice, that could calm anyone down and cured Yusuke of his nerves.

"Yes big brother. It is I. we finally meet in person ne?" she said calm and collected, though it showered the punk in warmth and acceptance.

Everything was going so fast. Everything was so new. Yusuke just felt light headed but didn't let it show. He wanted to get to know his long lost little sister and he will go through hell itself before he allowed harm to come to her.

They embraced in an awkward hug but soon it turned familiar. Like they knew each from the beginning and were never separated in the first place.

"Come on chi-chi, I'll show you around." He said grabbing her hand and heading towards the door.

"Okay suke. I was wondering if you could show me around the town. Don't worry I know about your rep and your not the only one who knows how to fight. I had quite the rep myself back at my old place." She inquired.

He again hesitated but hen he looked into her stormy grey-blue eyes. They held the look and knowledge of one who has seen and been through much. Like she has gone through many trails ether on her own or with little help and the rare encouragement. He silently wondered what had happened in his little sister's life to make her become this.

Though that could be saves for later. What's in the past is the past; from now on he will always stand by his imouto's side. Little did he know Michiko had come to the same conclusion and decision as him.

It was the start of a bond that would help each other survive and persevere in the future.


	2. kurama

( just to let you know this in a michiko/Kurama.)

Chapter 2

Yusuke's sister

"Hello Yusuke!" a bubbly blue haired girl appeared out of nowhere.

Immediately Michiko was upset with her brother. What was he doing associating with death herself? She voiced said question as well. You could instantly tell they were trying to come up with an excuse she would buy.

"Don't fuck with me suke; you know I'm the smart twin. I won't fall for some half assed excuse. Tell me the real deal, what happened that made you involved in the supernatural." She said in a hard tone with her honey voice.

Just hearing that tone coming from her made them flinch. She looked to innocent to have known about the three worlds that Yusuke himself only just leaned about. But then again Yusuke seen the hard look in her eyes. He knew she lived a tough life, a harsh one. But he never thought her to be involved with demons. However he had no choice now, he could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to drop it. So he relented and told her the whole story.

She didn't know her aniki went through all that in such a short time span. She felt sympathetic for her bro.

"I'm going to help you an your missions suke." She said with no questions asked.

"Well what are we supposed to do Botan?" the punk asked.

Well now we need to meet Kurama at the hospital to get the forlorn hope back. Bring your sister too, I have a feeling Kurama would be quite pleased to meet her." Botan said cheerfully, causing a sweat drop to appear on the twins' heads.

**At the hospital….. **

Once they made it there they met up with a handsome red head. If Michiko was one of those idiotic school girls who dream about their 'prince charming' she was have ether blushed or giggled. They made eye contact and Michiko felt a warmth seep into her soul.

"Hello I'm Kurama who might you be?" he asked charmingly, while kissing her hand. Though she could tell he was tense, worried about something.

"I'm michiko, Yusuke's twin. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely.

Kurama smiled, even if it was a little strained and led them inside to see a pretty woman who to be ill.

"Mother, I've come to visit. I have brought friends with me." He spoke gently.

The woman strained to sit up.

"Mother, you shouldn't push your body so. You need rest to help get better." He stated in a worried filled voice.

"Oh Suichi, I'm fine. Well hello you two. I'm Suichi's mother Shiori." Came her kind response.

"Hello ma'am. I am Michiko; it's nice to meet you. This is my twin brother, Yusuke." She introduced.

Immediately becoming on the receiving end of a grateful and knowing smile. Apparently she noticed the looks passed between her son and Michiko and knew that at least if she were to die, her son will have someone to comfort him. Maybe even love. Yes, Shiori liked this girl a lot. She was perfect for her little Suichi.

"Mother, Yusuke and I are going to go out to talk about something. Michiko? Could you look after my mother for me and keep her company?" he asked sincerely.

With a nod of her head she stayed with the kitsune avatar's human mother. They talked a bit and shared stories and experiences. They got along great and both wanted to meet up again after Shiori got better. Bu suddenly her health took a turn for the worst. Michiko immediately called for help and discreetly did a healing spell that will help her recover, but it wouldn't do much. Shiori was already to far along in her sickness for michiko to be of much health. Even for he healing abilities. She could only hope those two sped up a bit and get the transition done so this kind woman would return to normal.

It took all the doctors had but they were unable to do much. Michiko was really starting to fear for the woman's life. But out of nowhere her breathing evened out, her pale skin gained its proper color and her heart beat strong.

Kurama came running down the hall and into the room. He sighed in relief to see his mother okay. Not realizing it he hugged Michiko from how happy he was. Of course _that_ caused her to blush, however it was light and he almost missed it. It his opinion she looked adorable with a blush on her perfect face, but then again she always looked adorable. He contemplated on asking her out.

Kurama talked to his mother for a little while and once he was completely sure that she was okay he told her that he and Michiko would be leaving.

Outside they saw Yusuke, but he was talking to a girl with short brown hair and brown doe eyes. They argued for a few moments before the girl smacked him upside the head: much to the amusement of Kurama and Michiko. They waited till the couple was done talking before they risked getting dragged into the augment

"Who's this suke?" Michiko asked holding in her laughter seeing the 'great Yusuke Urameshi' cowering to a girl who most likely didn't even know how to fight. Though from the looks of it she packs a mean right hook.

"Keiko this is my twin sister Michiko and her boyfriend Suichi." Yusuke said in a teasing tone.

But hey he heard her comment about him looking like a house broken dog getting disciplined by his master.( forgot to mention, yusuke and michiko have a strong bond already. They can read each others thoughts. Well not all not all of their thoughts because there are just some things you don't want to her your sib think. ) he heard her thoughts about Kurama and saw they way Kurama looked at her. He approved because it approved of any relationship they have after seeing first hand how they guy was willing to give his life for his beloved mother. He knew he would do the same for Michiko.

When they heard what yusuke said both blushed. Kurama looked towards Michiko as if to ask if it was okay for them to really be boyfriend and girlfriend. She nodded her head and he smirked.

"Nice to meet you Michiko, Suichi." Keiko said


	3. author's note

I won't add a new chapter to any of my stories till I get at least five reviews.


	4. Michiko's worry

(acnshjcvndinfeknmfckafncmka) means that you are hearing words from Michiko's diary from now on

(_acnshjcvndinfeknmfckafncmka)_ means that you are hearing words from Michiko's diary from now on. The first entry is from a one-shot fan fic of Naruto I read. A naru/kyuu really good, a must read. So I am not taking any credit for the first diary entry. Just so you know. After the tournament to decide who will be Genkai's student, everything will change from the actual show. So don't go saying "that didn't even remotely happen!" because I warned you

_I always ware a mask_

_To hide my true emotions_

_In all my life I was hated_

_So I always take precautions_

_Demon_

_Monster_

_Evil_

_This is what they always say_

_They say it everyday_

_I'm so sad and angry_

_Why do they hate me so much?_

_What happened to make them detest me?_

_I didn't do anything_

_I always tried to protect them_

_And this is the way they repay me_

_Why do they call me a murderer?_

_Why do they call me a monster?_

_Why do they call me a demon?_

_Why is that?_

_Why is my life like this?_

_Is this my fate?_

_To die lonely_

_When I was still a child _

_I always hid in a closet like drawer_

_Angry shouts and burning torches awaited me outside_

_So I just sat there and cowered_

_Attacks came at morning _

_Attacks came at afternoon_

_Attacks came at night_

_Attacks came at midnight_

_Attacks came on my birthday_

_Where they left me in the brink of death_

_Attacks also can be on the day when the hero died _

_Sealing the legendary demon in a child_

_With all of these o survived_

_And I'm not very proud of it_

_Why does my body heal so quickly?_

_For that I do not know_

_Why can't my body just let me die?_

_Sealing my fate_

_With an eternal sleep_

_I always envy the other kids_

_They laugh, cry, and release their emotions freely_

_They have their parents when they need them_

_But I'm just an orphan really_

"_Hokagae-sama the demon brat shall not stay at the orphanage"_

"_Yeah!! There are only a few people coming here now!"_

"_It's all the demons fault!"_

_They think I didn't hear it_

_They think I never hear it_

_But I am cursed an blessed_

_With supernatural senses_

_They hate me soo much_

_They even want me homeless_

_Are they that heartless?_

_My heart craves for any attention_

_Because it was empty and freezing cold_

_I want someone to acknowledge me_

_Even if it only a ghost_

Michiko sighed as she looked out the window. Her brother decided to try out in some tournament so he could get trained by a physic named Genkai. She knew that was only partly true though, he needed to win said tournament to stop some baddie named Rando from taking the old woman's power. The getting training from her if you win was just a plus. She didn't want to try out for such a thing. She's done fine by herself so far and will continue to do so.

Michiko didn't want to stay by herself with their drunk of a mom so she asked her new boyfriend Kurama if it was okay for her to stay at his place for a while. He was ecstatic to learn she wished to stay for a bit. His mother absolutely adored her as he did too. He didn't want to admit it as of yet but he was falling for her and hard. Even his Youko half agreed about her.

But he could tell she was keeping secrets. That she held a past she would rather forget, but he didn't care. He had many secrets himself and his best friend is Heiei. The forbidden has so many secrets you'd think his life was a soap opera. He knew that she will eventually tell him, even if it took a couple of years; he was willing to wait.

Kurama had come up behind her and put his arms around her waste and rested his chin on her head. She fit so perfectly against him, like two missing pieced to an important puzzle.

"Chi-chi come on, mother has dinner ready. I'm sure Yusuke is alright and he has completed his mission and started training by now." He said gently. He knew her worry for her brother. The punk may be a good fighter but he is new to fighting demons while she has obviously been doing so for a long time. Inexperience was going to be her brother's weakness but he knew the boy will come through.

She nodded and he captured her lips in a tender kiss. When it ended a few moments later they went downstairs to eat.

3 3 3 3 3

"Yo! Suichi come on out and give me back my sister!" yelled an annoyed yusuke. "She may be your girlfriend but she is my twin! I have more say so let her go so we can go home and I can eat!"

By now, everyone was out looking at the crazy boy shouting in the street. A few considered calling a mental institution on him but them thought better of it. This was Yusuke Urameshi after all; you don't want to go making an enemy out of him. It took several minutes till the couple finally came out. Kurama looked normal, he was quite happy though. Almost as if her were a cat err fox who got its cream.

But Michiko, his sister Michiko looked troubled. You couldn't tell if you didn't have the connection with her he did. He doubted Kurama noticed, because if he had he would be trying to find out what's wrong.

**Michiko's pov **

Why? Why now? Haven't I suffered enough? Why did you have to return and make my life worse?! I know you did this on purpose, what are you playing at? What is your goal at ruining my life even more?

I will have to keep my eyes and senses open. I cannot allow my guard to drop. I shouldn't have let it drop in the first place. I should have known he was here sooner. Proof he has ether gotten stronger or I am growing weaker. Pff. It's definitely the first one.

**Normal pov **

"Yusuke! Hey yusuke!" yelled an exited female voice**.**

They all turned to see Keiko running towards them with a grin on her face and a twinkle in her brow eyes.

"You guys want to come with me to my cousin's house in Edo? He said I could invite all of you and since I was going ether way I wanted to bring my friends with me." She suggested. "I already asked Heiei, Yukina, Genkai, Kuwabara, Taoya (you know the ice shinobi) and Botan to come. They all accepted and we're leaving tomorrow. Come over to my house at six o' clock Kay?" she asked with hope shinning in her gestures.

They didn't want to let the poor girl down so they reluctantly shook their heads yes.

"How long are we going to be there?" Michiko asked cautionately.

"For the rest of summer break that's how long. You don't need to bring anything but you can if you want. My cousin will supply us with everything that's necessary and more." So they went their separate ways --but not before Kurama gave Michiko a sweet kiss—they wondered what they next day would bring them.

**Next day **

They were all at the new house they would be staying in for the rest of the summer. No one but Yusuke and Kurama noticed the distressed look that passed through Michiko's eyes before they vanished. Bit detectives wondering what could have possibly bring such a look upon the face of the strongest woman they knew.

What no on knew was that heir worlds were going to change forever. Their perspective of how things are will be warped, and they will know the dept of each other's past. But only by working together will they come out alive.

**To be continued…..**

I know your probably wondering why they have Yukina and everyone else


	5. house

(Hello, my name is Michiko

_(Hello, my name is Michiko._

_Have you ever felt that the world is moving at a fast pace yet you are standing still?_

_I watch everyday as parents and children laugh, joke, and smile._

_How if a child fell and got a scratch their family was there to pick them up and make them better._

_No on was ever there to do such things for me._

_Both my parents died the day I was born._

_I was the outcast because I was born stronger and smarter then the others of my kind._

_They feared my power, and that fear turned to hate._

_I love only myself…_

_Care only for my self…_

_Fight only for myself…._

_Live only for myself…._

_I don't understand what humans call emotions._

_I never felt happiness, sadness, pain, pain of the heart._

_I rarely feel anything._

_But I could care less._

_Some children bitch and complain about how their life is terrible._

_Like…_

_My entire clan was murdered by my brother!_

_I will have my revenge!_

_Bitch at least you had a family._

_My father was killed by the main branch._

_It's fate!_

_Che, at least you had the comfort and protection of a father and family_

_My loved one betrayed me._

_I must give mother your blood!_

_At least you knew what love was, if even for a moment._

_Everyone only sees me as the leader's grandson; they never see me for me._

_I will become leader so I won't be in his shadow anymore!_

_At least you're praised and people care whether you live or die._

_I taught myself how to walk…._

_I taught myself how to talk…._

_How to read…._

_How to write…._

_How to fight…_

_How to survive…._

_Everything…_

_Others don't realize how good they have it._

_But like the saying goes._

_Don't know what you got till ya lost it.)_

The group slowly entered the house, and as soon as they did, they felt a foreboding feeling. None of them knew what it was. Suddenly Michiko quickly turned around; they stared at her like she was crazy.

"We are not alone. We should never have come here." Was her chilling answer.

They a;; got on guard ready for anything. They all headed for the doors as fast and swiftly as they could. Just as they were about to reach them, they disappeared. Everyone came to one conclusion

Whoever was in here didn't want his 'guests' to leave so soon. If at all.

Michiko was tense. This wasn't right. It felt like the house was alive. It felt like it was watching them, as well as more beings that was familiar to her yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She didn't like this. Not at all. Being helpless is not on her list of priorities. She could only hope they found a way out soon. She felt a little light headed.

"Come on Michiko we're leaving." Kurama stated gently in her ear.

For some reason she always felt calmer by his side. She had sworn never to do so. Never to trust again, never to believe anyone could ever truly care about her. But he managed to break through her barriers and weave himself into her heart. But she knew it was too good to be true. Once he found out about her past he would most certainly betray her. Just like the others…

They all walked down a hallway. There were elegant tapestries and such around. They entered a room. It was plain looking; only two beds a bathroom, few dressers filled with clothes, and a mirror. But for some reason it felt like they her just entering the foxes den. Even though surprisingly only Kuwabara noticed this. There was something wring and out of place here. Terribly wrong and he knew it. He looked at the room closer and saw a note.

Briskly he walked over to it and picked it up.

"Enjoy this while you can. You won't make it out alive." Was said aloud. They all stared in shock as new words appeared on the note.

"God cane into my house and I killed him. I will kill anyone who enters my home. Give me one dead body and I might let that slide." Everyone stood frozen. For some reason they knew whoever wrote this was dead serious.

The group exchanged wary and worried glances. Would one of them really have to die? And if so, who? None wanted to try to figure that out. They just didn't want to know.

Kurama pulled his girlfriend closer to him. He just couldn't bare the thought that he might lose his precious Michiko. He knew he was willing to die for her, and that if she didn't make it out of here then he wouldn't ether he wouldn't leave her no matter what. He could tell that Yusuke had come to the same decision.

It was barely noticeable but you could see Heiei, Touya, and Jin casting worried glances towards Yukina. Yusuke casting concerned looks to both his sister and his girlfriend. Kuwabara gazing at Botan with a protective look, as well as Heiei.

They all had someone they cared about, and wished no harm to them. But they could tell that that wish won't be granted. It would be a fight for survival from here on out. They heard a growling noise and were in defensive positions only to find out it was Yusuke's stomach. He was obviously hungry, and now that they thought about it they were too.

In an instant food appeared around them on expensive tables. Everything they could have possibly wanted was there. Though hesitant at first all were starving and they all knew they wouldn't be leaving this house or whatever it really was for a while. Might as well eat their fill and not die a premature death.

They sampled the food and it was quite delicious. When everyone had their fill they decided that it was time to find a location to spend the night. The internal clock of all the demons told them that it was getting very dark out. They needed a place to rest, a safe place. But of course they also knew that was impossible as well. Whoever is in control must obviously know every single inch of the house hold so trying to hide was fruitless in such endeavors. But it was worth a try.

None wanted to split in groups and part thus weakening the group as a whole. They were amazed when the room grew larger and more bed appeared. Though it just proved their theory that they couldn't hide or even keep their thoughts to themselves, they decided to discuss the matter when they awoke in the morning.

**Next morning…. **

It was a distressing morning. When they awoke to find all the beds were gone and that they could hear the house moving, changing. Suddenly a loud screeching noise invaded their ears. It was such a horrifying sound that they knew they would be having nightmares to come of it. Especially from the creature that sound belonged to. It looked like a weird mutated dragon with only its hind legs and its large wings. Though the wings looked shredded. Its smell was absolutely terrible

"Duck! It's a wring wraith!" Michiko called out to them all.

"Whatever you do don't breath on their scent, it's toxic and they love to eat anything but prefer being with special powers because they gain some of they gain some of the abilities of its victim! They are very intelligent so they have many tricks up their wings!" she warned.

They all took the warning to heart though when this was done they were going to ask how she knew this. Michiko knew but didn't care. All she could see was the wraith tricking them and going behind Yukina.

No one was close to her and they didn't notice it sneaking up on the girl till they heard her yell.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

**To be continued…**

**Possible pairings**

**Heiei/Botan **

**Kuwabara/Botan**

**Yukina/ Touya**

**Yukina/jin**

**Botan/yusuke**

**Keiko/Touya**

**Keiko/jin**

**Keiko/Heiei**

**Do you think Heiei should hate michiko?**

**Yes **

**No**

**Should another man fall in love with michiko and it become a threesome?**

**Yes**

**No**

**If yes it will be a character of my creation and you get to choose what he will be.**

**Fox youkai**

**Dog youkai**

**God**

**Dragon youkai**

**Tiger youkai**

**Wolf youkai**

**Surprise you**

**Should Yukina die?**

**Yes **

**no**


	6. doubt and secret longing

(Betrayal, hatred, despair, and solitude

_(Betrayal, hatred, despair, and solitude._

_I've seen these things and more._

_Rape, murder, torture, experimentation, and emptiness._

_I went through all those things and more._

_People say how demons and all things non human are evil, blood thirsty monsters._

_I don't understand them on that._

_Humans are the evil ones._

_They lie, cheat, and steal all the time._

_They backstab and betray_

_Even their own pups are not safe from their greed._

_I've seen all the terrors there are in the world, and I'm still only a pup myself._

_They think because I'm quiet and keep to myself that I'm stupid._

_But that's not true; it's just that I rarely find reason to speak._

_Through my short years alive in this world I learned…._

_That those who are overlooked by the folk around them, you want to watch._

_They see more then they tell and think more then they talk._

_You want them as your friend._

_You don't want them asking questions about you.) _

Michiko was covered in blood from head to toe. She was severely wounded; all because she had the sudden urge to protect the ice apparition. When the ring wraith attacked; she acted faster then even Heiei. And now she was paying the price for her kindness. She may have killed the wraith but it managed to hit her with one of its claws before dieing. Claws that were filled with toxic poison.

Kurama was fretting over her. Wouldn't leave her side no matter what. Not even to eat. He was feeling so many emotions right now his head was spinning. Worry for his girlfriend, anger towards Heiei and concern towards the depressed Yukina. The poor girl is blaming every little scratch on herself. She feels regret and remorse and no one has been able to cheer her up. But then again everyone but Kurama has tried to make her feel better. He knew it was never in her intention to be the reason his love --yes he admitted it he loves Michiko Urameshi—but he just couldn't bring himself to try to console her. He just couldn't.

He gazed longingly at the beautiful raven haired girl next to him. It took him a few hours but he managed to wipe all the blood off her and now he could smell the heavenly scent that soothed him and many others so. He looked at her and marveled at her beauty. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against her dark curls. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. Full breasts that were perfect for feeding pups, wide hips excellent for child birthing, yet narrow so that she would always be tight, and long legs that went on forever. He was surprised that she was single up until the point they started going out.

She was his tenshi, his world, the very thought of losing her caused a great pain in his heart. Slowly, he could see her breathing speeding up. That meant she was waking up! He was so happy he involuntary switched to Youko. The fox stood eagerly by her side, watching every little movement she made. Taking note if something or another pained her so he could prevent it from happening again. When she finally opened her amazing eyes she was in his arms. Him holding her tightly but not so tight he hurt her. He just needed reassurance that she was alive and with him.

"Youko, don't worry I'm alright. But thank you for your concern. Never thought I would have to face a ring wraith again. Forgot their claws and fangs were poisonous." She said toward him lovingly. She didn't know if such an emotion was possible for her but with her boyfriend Kurama she was willing to try.

When they checked her over to see how much more she needed to heal only to find her completely healed threw them for a loop. But Touya brought up a subject nearly forgotten.

"How did you know what those creatures are? How did you know such information about them?" she stiffened.

"Long ago in my past, a past I would rather not speak about..." she supplied.

"Hn. Pathetic." Heiei mumbled. But Michiko heard him and gave him a cold glance that had them all feeling like the temperature dropped 39 degrees. She perfectly sculptured heart shaped face set in stone. As if she felt no emotion. Then her musical, melting honey voice rang out in the air, cold and uncaring.

"You wouldn't be able to last five minutes in my memories and maintain your sanity forbidden child. You act as if the world is your little play thing. Pushing away the only happiness you could ever hope to gain. Always trying to distance yourself from everyone, claiming to know all. Just because you've had a hard life; one filled with betrayal and solitude doesn't mean you the only one. Because there is always someone who has a worst life then you. I am on of those people, and unlike you; I don't hide from my past." She retorted with ice in every smooth flowing word that left her lips. They didn't know whether to shake in fear of her voice or sigh in contentment and comfort.

She tried to get up. Keyword; tried. Youko was not about to let his female go. He was not planning to let her out of his sight or a while. She sighed, spending as much time around demons as she did she knew the way they acted and why.

She knew the fox she was cuddled up with thought her to be his mate. But she just couldn't find it in herself t care.

"Is Yukina okay?" she asked timidly, making sure she bore her neck towards the demon who was embracing her in a sign of submission.

"Yes, she is alright though she is blaming herself for your injuries. You should go see her to let her know your okay. I'll come with you."

With that they went to find the blue haired girl. They found her crying her eyes out. She went over to the sad girl calmed her down. Saying soothing words, after a while Yukina was laughing along with Michiko about something she had said. It was getting late and they needed to join back up with the group.

But Michiko knew that they weren't anywhere near home free. The ring wraiths were just the beginning. But from now on she was going to keep watch for anything and everything. She just couldn't understand how the wraiths were even here. She locked them away a long time ago. But if they managed to greak free of their binding, so could the others….

**To be continued….**

**Remember to vote peoples **

****

oRemember to vote peoples 

Possible pairings

Heiei/Botan 

Kuwabara/Botan

Yukina/ Touya

Yukina/jin

Botan/yusuke

Keiko/Touya

Keiko/jin

Keiko/Heiei

Do you think Heiei should hate michiko?

Yes 

No

Should another man fall in love with michiko and it become a threesome?

Yes

No

If yes it will be a character of my creation and you get to choose what he will be.

Fox youkai

Dog youkai

God

Dragon youkai

Tiger youkai

Wolf youkai

Surprise you

Should Yukina die?

Yes 

no


End file.
